Alérian 22 - Le Gardien des univers 2
by iloveharlock
Summary: Ramené à la vie par Zunia, la Grande Dragonne, Alérian repart au combat, à tous les combats. Il a une famille et des univers à défendre et rien ne l'empêchera jamais de remplir sa mission ! Et les ennemis qui le défient n'ont en réalité aucune idée de ce qu'est vraiment celui qui se dresse face à eux. Ils l'apprendront à leurs dépends !
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Warius, appartiennent à leur créateur M. Leiji Matsumoto

Les autres sont à moi

 **1.**

L'amiral de la Flotte de la République Indépendante ne décolérait pas.

\- Comment cela, lieutenant Ludjinchraft, vous m'interdisez d'avertir le père et l'épouse d'Alérian ! ?

\- Je me dirige vers la planète de Zunia et de Wakrist, ils m'ont dit d'abouler en extrême urgence. S'il y a un espoir pour Alie, c'est eux qui le détiennent. Le temps est limité, j'ai besoin de toute la liberté possible, amiral !

\- Je ne l'entendais pas autrement. Mais même durant un court laps de temps, il sera difficile de dissimuler la vérité à Albator et à Danéïre ! Mais comment la petite famille des Dragons pourrait-elle bien qu'Alérian renaisse de la poussière : il n'est pas un phœnix !

\- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, amiral. Et nos liens sont loin d'être aussi étroits qu'entre Alérian et vous, mais vous savez pouvoir me faire entière confiance. Alie est notre ami !

\- Faites au plus vite, je ne pourrai pas garder le secret plus de quelques jours ! Où sont les cendres ?

\- Dans une urne funéraire. Mais, quelle que soit la manière, Alie a intérêt à vite reprendre forme humaine !

\- Et comment, approuva Warius, déterminé et sauvage. Et elle n'a rien fait de plus cette Onde ?

\- Ce n'était pas suffisant ? grinça Oshryn, ses prunelles s'enflammant. Alie a été écarté de la partie avant même qu'elle ne commence.

\- Une vieille stratégie, en effet, convint encore Warius. Nous n'avons cependant que trop peu souvent pu la mettre en pratique : les Erguls, le Spectre, les Ghéoriens, cette Onde, …

\- En parlant des Erguls, il semble que Nymiel perçoivent quelque chose avec son extrême sensibilité, reprit Oshryn. Il me rejoint et ensemble nous allons trouver la famille des Dragons amis d'Alérian !

\- Vite ! pria Warius en mettant fin à la communication, et dans la stricte intimité de son bureau d'officier à cinq étoiles, il laissa échapper quelques larmes.

Oshryn esquissa une grimace, mais c'était plus une sorte de réflexe conditionné qu'une réaction véritable face au colossal visiteur.

\- Je fais toujours cet effet, je ne m'offusque pas fit l'Inhumain Ergul, mélange d'humanoïde et d'insecte. Est-ce vrai, pour Alie ? jeta-t-il ensuite dans la foulée sans s'attarder en politesses entre compagnons de combat.

\- Oui, il est mort, encore une fois. Sauf que là, il ne reste qu'une poignée de cendres de lui. Il n'a pas été possible de déterminer la nature de l'éclair de ce Dragon Blanc…

\- Le projet de Zunia ? insista Nymiel. Je ne peux me référer qu'à elle, car je ne connais pas les autres.

\- Aucune idée. Je dois juste lui apporter l'urne d'Alérian au plus vite.

\- En ce cas, fonçons !

Le _Firestarter_ ayant légèrement ralenti pour permettre au Drakkar Ergul de le rejoindre, les deux vaisseaux libérèrent toute la puissance de leurs réacteurs, fonçant à vitesse démentielle à travers la mer d'étoiles.

* * *

Le _Firestarter_ et la _Flamboyante_ s'était mis en orbite de la planète de Zunia et de sa petite famille.

Une seule navette, issue du Destroyer, avait alors pris la direction du sol.

En un salut respectueux, Zunia inclina la tête pour accueillir les deux visiteurs.

\- Mes Dragonnauds jouent avec leur père. Cette histoire ne les concerne pas. C'est entre Alie et moi ! Lui et moi sommes fusionnels depuis ma naissance ! Donnez-moi son urne !

\- Que vas-tu faire ? interrogea Oshryn.

\- Ce qu'il faut !

L'urne posée au sol, la Dragonne Noire la balaya d'un revers de queue, l'explosant, les cendres s'envolant aux quatre vents. Mais rugissante, Zunia agita les narines, absorbant chacun des grains microscopiques, avant d'ouvrir ses ailes et de s'envoler vers les montagnes où se trouvait la caverne composant son nid.

Oshryn et Nymiel échangèrent un regard.

\- J'ai halluciné, ou bien Zunia a-t-elle bel et bien sniffé Alérian ? ! s'étrangla le premier.

\- J'ai vu la même chose, même si jusqu'à cet instant je n'avais jamais entendu le terme « sniffer » !

Et les deux alliés en demeurèrent interloqués.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

L'attente avait parue interminable, jusqu'à ce que Wakrist vienne se poser près du campement qu'Oshryn et Nymiel avaient établi sous le ventre de leur navette.

\- Venez, ma compagne va pondre un nouvel œuf !

\- Ce n'est pas bientôt fini avec tous ces œufs ? marmonna Oshryn. Nous en avons déjà un doré à bord ! Cinq Dragonnauds, ça ne vous suffit donc pas ? !

\- Le nombre de nos petits ne vous regarde pas !

\- Il a raison, intervint Nymiel. Mais excusez notre souci égoïste : Alérian.

\- Montez sur mon dos !

Pas plus rassurés que cela, l'Humain et l'Ergul avaient obéi, ayant pour seul but le salut possible de leur ami.

* * *

\- Un œuf donc… fit Oshryn, quasi dépité.

\- Vous vous attendiez à quoi après l'annonce de Wakrist ?

\- Un œuf différent peut-être…

\- Mais c'est œuf est unique, rétorqua Zunia en se redressant légèrement, jusque-là ramassée sur elle-même telle une imposante masse de rochers de suie. Je ne savais même pas ce que je faisais, j'ai réagi à l'instinct, pour mon ami ! L'ultime fusion, je ne la croyais pas possible. J'espère y être arrivée ! Il le faut, pour nous tous ! Nous le saurons bientôt : il est sur le point d'éclore !

La coque se fendillant, l'œuf s'ouvrit lentement, et son embryon s'extrayant à moitié. Enfin, bien plus qu'un embryon, un être presqu'achevé dans sa conception, le liquide amniotique s'écoulant autour de lui, encore relié à un cordon ombilical noir.

\- Alie… souffla Oshryn.

Car bien que recouvert dudit liquide amniotique, un peu informe, à peine vagissant, le jeune homme blond avait parfaitement reconnu son ami !

En un bel accord, le second du _Firestarter_ et le capitaine de la _Flamboyante_ se précipitèrent vers le « nouveau-né ».

\- Alie…

Otant son ample cape, Nymiel en recouvrit le corps nu et frémissant, sans défense.

Oshryn hoqueta.

\- Tu l'as recréé, Zunia ?

\- Il a toujours fait partie de moi, en étant le seul être à proximité de mon œuf quand j'ai éclot ! Nous sommes liés, et ce prodige réalisé en ces quelques jours le prouve ! Ce n'était jamais arrivé en plusieurs millénaires ! J'ai recréé mon ami, en effet ! Il est vivant, viable ?

\- Nous allons nous en assurer à nos bords, firent OsHryn et Nymiel. Nous pouvons l'emmener ?

\- Je vous en supplie, fit la Grande Dragonne Noire. A présent c'est de vos soins dont il a besoin !

\- Merci, Zunia, s'inclina Nymiel.

* * *

Plus qu'inquiets, Oshryn et Nymiel avaient attendus les premières constatations du Doc du _Firestarter_.

\- Alérian ! ?

\- Il a été nettoyé, désinfecté aussi par précautions, un peu rhabillé. Mais il n'a pas encore repris connaissances. En fait, il semble avoir à ce stade aussi peu de réaction qu'un amide… Cet Alérian est une coquille vide. Il va devoir se souvenir de tout, très vite

\- Nous serons là pour ça, assura Oshryn. La seule chose qui importe : c'est notre Alérian, et il est vivant ?

\- Oui, approuva le Doc Mécanoïde, il est juste revenu à l'existence, je ne me prononcerai sur rien d'autre !

\- Je comprends, marmonna Nymiel.

* * *

Bien que des jours se soient écoulés, Warius ne décollait toujours pas !

\- Mais Alie est toujours inconscient, comment savoir s'il va émerger en possession de ses moyens ou s'il sera réinitialisé, tout comme son corps ? Et je ne peux attendre.

\- Alie ne se réveille pas. Zunia n'a rien dit à ce sujet !

\- Et moi, en amiral, je ne suis pas soumis aux élucubrations d'une Dragonne ! siffla Warius. Tenez-moi au courant, lieutenant Ludjinchraft ! Comment réagit Nymiel ?

\- Il se cloître sur sa _Flamboyante_. Même si ce propos peut être aberrant : il a peur ! Il attend la suite des événements. Mais je pense que nous pouvons compter sur lui, son Drakkar et la toute petite flotte qu'il dirige !

\- Je ne doute pas de Nymiel. Mais il me faut vraiment des infos rassurantes au sujet d'Alérian !

Oshryn se racla la gorge.

\- Vous serez le premier averti, amiral !

Mais la communication terminée, le jeune homme blond ne put que soupirer d'impuissance.

* * *

« Réveille-toi, Alie ».

Ses paupières s'ouvrant, Alérian les posa sur Machinar.

\- Ne m'approche pas, boîte de conserve !

\- Mais…

\- Qui es-tu, métaloïde, et où je suis ? glapit Alérian, affolé, perdu.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Alérian pianota sur sa tablette.

\- Je sais que je vous ai déjà vu, mais j'ai besoin d'être certain afin de ne pas offenser votre grade. Ah, j'ai : lieutenant Oshryn Ludjinchraft !

\- Oui, c'est encore moi. Ta mémoire, Alie ?

\- « Alie » ? C'est un diminutif ? Je suppose, ça renvoie à ce prénom que vous me donnez tous…

\- Est-ce que des souvenirs te reviennent ?

\- Non… Je suis comme une page blanche. Et je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de me rappeler… Je ne sais rien mais mon sommeil est peuplé de cauchemars, de Dragons, de folie, de mort, de sang… Si c'est ma vie, je n'en veux pas !

\- Je pense que tous ceux qui ont vécu tes précédentes expériences réagissent ainsi, rejetant ce passé de souffrances. Mais le présent et l'avenir exigent que tu reviennes, que tu te souviennes !

Les prunelles émeraude s'attardèrent sur les galons de la veste d'uniforme de son blond interlocuteur.

\- « Lieutenant » et vous demandez mon avis ?

\- Lieutenant ! Et vous vous souvenez des symboles des grades ! C'est un bon début !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Même de façon variant d'une personne à l'autre, et autant de schémas d'amnésie différents…

\- Finissez vos phrases. Elles n'ont aucun sens entre elles. Enfin, peut-être est-ce à cause de mon absence de mémoire que je n'y comprends rien ?

\- Oui, d'ordinaire tu me comprends à demi-mots, et plus encore je dois savoir ce que tu attends de moi quand tu pars en vrille dans tes explications !

\- Et je suis censé me rappeler de quoi vous parlez ? Je suis fatigué ! Je peux dormir ?

\- Oui, fit Oshryn en se retirant du studio de repos du centre hospitalier.

S'allongeant, Alérian sombra aussitôt dans le sommeil.

* * *

Les garçonnets souriaient, embrassant les joues de leur père tandis que Danéïre étreignait les épaules de son mari.

\- On t'attend, papa !

Danéïre prit les mains du jeune homme pour les poser sur son ventre rebondi.

\- Il nous tarde que ta Mission se finisse mon bel amour aux boucles d'acajou ! La famille va s'agrandir, notre bonheur sera complet !

\- J'ai hâte, moi aussi.

* * *

Alérian se réveilla en sursaut.

\- Où est Machinar ?

\- C'est sa phase de révisions. Le bilan des cinquante ans on va dire, fit la jeune femme blonde près de son lit. Cela va prendre plusieurs semaines.

\- Je suppose que j'aurais dû m'en rappeler, mais c'est encore bien trop loin dans ma mémoire… Et vous, vous êtes ?

\- Roubya. Je m'étais présentée à votre prise de service. Je suis l'assistante de Doc Machinar.

\- Bien. Ça me suffit pour le moment.

\- Vous souriez,- ? reprit la blonde doctoresse. Je peux en connaître la raison ?

\- Curiosité médicale ou personnelle ?

\- Je suis médecin !

Le sourire d'Alérian s'accentua.

\- J'ai rêvé de ma famille. Je me souviens des miens. Il y avait une ombre en arrière-plan, je crois bien que c'était mon père !

\- Machinar avait dit que votre mémoire se raviverait assez rapidement.

\- Je pense que c'est indispensable, marmonna le jeune homme. Mon dernier souvenir, enfin un flash plutôt, c'est une bestiole blanche qui m'a foudroyé… Ensuite j'étais tellement bien au chaud, choyé, et deux autres cœurs battaient en écho au mien. Et puis ce retour brutal et glacial à la réalité ! Comme une seconde naissance. Je me trompe ?

\- Le lieutenant ludjinchraft va vous raconter. Vos amis Dragons sont venus à la rescousse, Zunia vous a effectivement ramené à la vie. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de renaître d'une Dragonne Noire ! Je dirais même qu'il n'y a pas de précédents !

\- Vous vous y connaissez en surnaturel ?

\- J'ai mes dadas.

\- Bien, accepta Alérian en se levant pour aller se remplir un verre d'eau au pichet posé sur une table proche. Quand tous les fusibles de mon cerveau tordus se seront reconnectés, je pourrai mieux analyser la situation, comprendre tout ce qui ne cesse de m'échapper encore… A-t-on dit quelque chose à ma famille ?

\- L'amiral Zéro a invoqué le niveau de Confidentialité 5, le plus élevé, jeta Oshryn en entrant dans la chambre après s'être annoncé à l'entrée. Pas de communications, et certainement pas privées ! Ton père a été Militaire, ainsi que ta femme. Ils savent se plier à cette directive. Alors, il paraît que ta mémoire se remplit ?

\- Alors, il paraît que je suis né d'une Dragonne ?

Les deux amis s'étant assis, Roubya se retira, les laissant entre eux.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

En service sur la passerelle du _Firestarter_ , Oshryn Ludjinchraft consulta sa montre.

\- Il est toujours là, Rahog ?

\- Oui, lieutenant. Le colonel visionne de façon accélérée tous les rapports de Mission, il se rafraîchit la mémoire, professionnellement parlant.

\- Toujours à saisir le taureau par les cornes et à ne pas se ménager, murmura le blond second du Destroyer. Il ne se facilite jamais la tâche. J'en connais d'autres qui préfèrent larmoyer, geindre et se perdre dans le passé.

\- Quelqu'un dans nos Archives, lieutenant ? Pardonnez mon indiscrétion, me répondez pas !

\- Si, d'ailleurs en connexion avec Toshiro et sa formidable intelligence, vous trouveriez tous les deux vite la réponse ! Ce triste sire est mon père, le capitaine de la _Cynique_ , capitaine oui car il n'a jamais eu l'envergure de plus ! Tout comme sans doute moi je serai toujours lieutenant et second – et moi c'est parce que je suis honoré d'être l'ami et le bras droit du colonel Rheindenbach !

Oshryn pianota sur les claviers de sa console.

\- Route toujours sûre devant nous, Rahog ? préféra-t-il alors interroger.

\- Oui, bien que…

\- Bien que l'Onde soit indétectable, nous avons été payés pour le savoir, Alérian le premier !

De rage, le jeune homme martela ses accoudoirs, ayant quelques jurons malséants.

De sa place, Skemdel se leva, s'approchant pour venir étreindre et embrasser son mari.

\- Nous sommes tous sur le même Destroyer, Osh ! On va faire notre boulot et seconder notre colonel, amnésique ou non !

* * *

Assis dos au mur, Alérian leva une fois de plus les yeux sur la colonne abritant Rahog le super-ordinateur de son Destroyer.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? questionna ce dernier.

Alérian haussa un sourcil surpris.

\- Depuis quand tu t'investis à ce point dans la vie privée des membres d'équipage ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas un simple membre de cet équipage. Et puis, au contact de l'Ame immortelle du Pr Toshiro Oyama j'ai dû développer de nouvelles capacités sans seulement m'en rendre compte. Et Toshy vous adore, encore bien plus qu'il n'aime votre père, car vous êtes, avec vos fils et filles à venir, la trace concrète de son existence ! Toshiro n'a eu aucune descendance, il vit au travers des balafrés à qui il a voué sa vie et sa confiance !

\- Bien résumé. Bien que je ne comprenne pas tout encore, soupira Alérian en passant les mains sur son visage.

Le jeune homme se releva rapidement, réalisant soudain justement la nouvelle souplesse de son corps.

\- Zunia, tu m'as régénéré ! Toutes les séquelles des combats précédents… Ils ont été effacés ! Je suis en pleine forme, physiquement frais, trente-cinq ans, mais ma renaissance le fut à plus d'un point de vue ! Merci, ma Zunia !

Un bip fit tressaillir le jeune homme.

\- L'œuf d'Or est en train d'éclore ! annonça Oshryn.

* * *

S'agitant, tentant d'esquiver les sautillements, Alérian n'en finit pas moins par rugir !

\- Je ne suis pas ta maman, ton père, ou qui que ce soit ! Arrête de me mordiller, ça fait mal ! Et d'abord, qui es-tu, Dragon Vert ?

\- Je suis Denver ! Pas le dernier dinosaure, mais simplement un Dragon !

\- Un dinosaure ?

Denver rit.

\- Je me suis réincarné tant de fois ! Une fois, ce fut même sous la forme d'un dinosaure dessin animé, avec une guitare ! Mais je suis de toute éternité un Dragon ! Et dans cette vie, je suis né du sacrifice de Fulgor, et je suis en dépit de ma taille un des plus puissants Dragons qui soit !

\- Ca me semble difficile à croire…

Alérian éclata de rire, le Dragonnaud de moins de trente centimètres voletant autour de lui après lui avoir copieusement renfilé les chevilles, mordillé les mollets ainsi que les miches !

\- Tu es adorable. Quelle que soit ta taille, tu es né sur mon Destroyer, j'ai à prendre soin de toi. Je connais désormais les besoins des Dragonnauds de ton âge. Bien que là je pense qu'un simple steak de un kilogramme suffira !

\- Je pourrais en dévorer plusieurs tonnes !

\- Non, pas cette fois, et je ne dispose pas de cette réserve de nourriture. J'ai un équipage à ravitailler ! Mais je vais te nourrir. Je te le promets.

\- Je n'en doutais pas, Alérian.

Et en un geste irréfléchi, machinal, profond d'amitié soudaine, Alérian embrassa le museau du Dragonnaud vert !


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Bien que n'ayant pas revêtu son uniforme, Alérian était venu sur la passerelle, ses lieutenants se levant pour le saluer.

\- Laissez-moi encore quelques jours. Ensuite je reprends les rênes, les vacances sont presque finies !

\- Si vous croyez que le lieutenant Ludjinchraft est plus cool, vous vous trompez, colonel !

\- Je vous crois sur parole, Officier Scientifique, c'est votre mari !

Skemdel eut un clin d'œil complice à l'adresse du jeune homme à la chevelure d'acajou où tranchait la mèche blanche, le lieu ne permettant pas de longs échanges privés.

\- On t'attend avec impatience, colonel !

\- Merci, Skemdel.

Tournant les talons, Alérian se dirigea vers Oshryn.

\- Doc Roubya dit que ta mémoire est à nouveau presque complète, mais vu tes personnalités, est-ce que c'est vraiment vrai, à tous les niveaux ?

\- Je pense bien. Je ne le saurai que le moment venu. Mais cette fois, je serai loin d'être seul à me dresser face à l'Onde.

Le jeune homme blond tressaillit.

\- Tous les Dragons vont venir ? fit-il, anxieux.

\- Bien sûr, comment pourrions-nous laisser tomber notre ami alors que le combat promet d'être épique ? Ce sera d'ailleurs principalement notre affrontement. Alérian doit juste nous amener à destination !

Oshryn frémit davantage.

\- Tu es si petit, Denver, et pourtant, je perçois télépathiquement ta voix encore plus clairement que celle de Zunia ou de Wakrist ! Merci d'être là pour notre ami !

Du bout des doigts, Alérian caressait le corps menu et souple du Dragonnaud perché sur son épaule.

\- Si seulement, je pouvais comprendre quelque chose aux intentions de l'Onde !

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonnèrent d'une voix l'Humain et le Dragonneau.

\- Savoir permet soit de plaindre l'adversaire, soit de le haïr plus encore. On ne gobe pas des mondes pour le plaisir ! Cette Onde n'ignore rien de sa totale supériorité, elle ne redoute rien. Elle pourrait tout détruire des univers dont je suis le Gardien, et elle n'en fait rien ! Cela n'a aucun sens ! Et je déteste ne pas être mis dans la confidence !

Alérian haleta légèrement, portant la main à sa poitrine.

\- Tu es mal ? s'inquiéta Oshryn, la main sur sa télécommande, prêt à alerter le Centre Hospitalier du Destroyer.

\- Non, sourit pourtant son ami. Ce sont mes cœurs qui réagissent à ceux de Zunia. Après tout, elle m'a porté durant des jours avant de me rendre à la vie ! On ne pourrait pas parler de plus parfaite Fusions des Cœurs !

\- Le plus beau cadeau d'un Dragon à celui qu'il considère comme un égal, commenta Denver, sa langue chatouillant l'oreille de son ami.

Alérian s'éloigna, quittant même la passerelle sans plus un mot.

* * *

Revenu dans son appartement, il s'était fait servir une légère collation et une grande bouteille de soda.

Posé sur la table, Denver avait suivi l'en-cas, prenant délicatement les bouts de sandwiches qui lui étaient tendus, sachant néanmoins qu'une bonne part de viande lui était réservée, avec plein de légumes et une bassine d'eau, pour l'heure de son véritable repas quotidien.

Alérian soupira.

\- Tu es jeune, à peine né, Denver. Tout comme Fulgor, la mort ne fait pas partie de ton avenir immédiat, ça ne devrait pas ! J'ai bien compris tout à l'heure que je n'étais qu'un pion et non le guerrier dans l'histoire à venir. Mais ça me fait encore plus mal d'envoyer des Dragons au combat, car ça fera mal… J'ai déjà envoyé de Jeunes Gardiens à…

\- Je sais ! coupa Denver avec une autorité inversement proportionnelle à sa taille. Nous étions consentants, le reste ne te regarde pas ! Et nous savions que nous devions te donner du temps pour que tu finisses par devenir une Instance Supérieures !

\- Tout était prévu, une fois encore. J'ai juste agi selon des forces me dépassant, gémit Alérian. Et qu'est-ce que c'est que d'être une Instance Supérieure ? Je n'ai toujours pas le mode d'emploi !

\- Chaque chose en son temps. Depuis vingt ans, tu devrais le savoir !

\- Oui, mais je n'apprécie toujours pas ! grinça le jeune homme en jetant sa serviette sur la table.

\- Tu râles ? sembla s'amuser Denver.

\- Ma fièvre n'est toujours pas tombée, j'étouffe dans ma propre peau. J'ai besoin d'une douche !

\- Tu râles ! insista le Dragonneau.

\- Et je ne me laisserai pas mettre sur la touche ! jeta Alérian en se précipitant vers la salle de bain.

\- Tu ne peux pas te mêler de ce qui va arriver !

\- Si, je trouverai ! assura le jeune homme.

Denver fit alors la grimace, comprenant qu'Alérian ne bluffait pas un instant !


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Albator ne réfréna nullement un soupir profond de soulagement.

\- Maintenant, dis-moi la vérité, bougre de cachottier ! ? intima-t-il.

\- De quoi ? fit son rejeton avec toute la candeur dont il était capable.

\- Tu ne la feras pas à un vieux singe, fut-il borgne et balafré, rétorqua son père, avec plus de sécheresse dans la voix, cette fois. Warius peut invoquer tous les protocoles d'urgence ou de confidentialité, mon cœur de père n'y croira pas ! Que t'est-il arrivé, cette fois ?

Alérian grimaça, marmonnant quelques mots forcément peu amènes.

\- Et j'avais donc raison, grogna Albator sans manifester aucune joie. Qu'as-tu enduré, seul, mon grand chéri ?

\- J'avais plein d'amis avec moi, sourit enfin le jeune homme. Les Dragons ne me lâcheront jamais, et le tout petit Denver.

\- Qui ? interrogea doucement le grand Pirate balafré.

\- Un Dragon de poche. Tu feras bientôt sa connaissance !

\- J'espère bien. Et toi, tu retournes aux dernières coordonnées où tu te trouvais avant le silence radio imposé par cet empêcheur de tourner en rond de Warius !

\- L'Onde progresse toujours. J'ai à me mettre à nouveau sur son passage ! Trop de mondes ont déjà disparu. Il faut l'arrêter !

\- Je ne le sais que trop. Et ce n'est pas sur des rumeurs que le _Karyu_ de Warius continue de tourner aussi dans le coin. Il n'y a qu'une épouvantable menace qui scotche ici un amiral de Flotte !

\- Sans compter qu'il est trop intègre pour ce panier de crabes qu'est la Flotte de l'Alliance Intergalactique.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

\- On ne fomente des troubles qu'en montant des amis les uns contre les autres, mieux qu'en leur trouvant de nouveaux ennemis à affronter !

\- Tes propos sont étranges, Alie, à la limite de la diffamation envers tous les gradés de l'Etat-Major Uni !

\- Je ne fais plus confiance à grand monde, se désola Alérian en se tordant involontairement les mains. Je vais sérieusement réfléchir à l'avenir une fois que je serai de retour auprès de ma petite famille !

\- Là, je te retrouve. Mais ne prends aucune décision, aujourd'hui ou plus tard, sous le coup des émotions. Repousse l'Onde et ensuite apaise-toi auprès des tiens !

\- C'était bien mon intention, mon papa ! Je te rappelle une fois l'Onde vaporisée. Ne me dérange plus d'ici là !

\- A tes ordres, petit dictateur !

Avec un ricanement, Alérian mit fin à la communication, à la fois confiant et affolé à l'approche du combat qui s'annonçait !

\- Je suis là, rappela Denver en piaffant.

\- Tu es réconfortant.

\- Je suis un combattant !

\- Mais bien sûr… Tu ne ferais même pas vaciller ma Thalie si elle était encore de ce monde !

Denver tourna le dos au jeune homme et entreprit de bouder bruyamment.

* * *

Alérian se blottit au plus près possible du flanc paisible de Zunia.

\- Deux cœurs, trois mamans : la mienne, Tutrice Lhora, et maintenant toi. Je suis un garçon chanceux au possible !

\- Au vu de tout ce qui t'est arrivé, je ne pensais pas que tu aurais ce genre de propos, remarqua la Grande Dragonne Noire. C'est tout à ton honneur, et à celui de tes cœurs !

\- Je les dois à toi et à Wakrist. Ce serait vous faire injure de renier ce magnifique cadeau de la vie. Mais, es-tu vraiment prête pour l'Onde ?

\- Nous, les Dragons, avons à nous dresser contre elle. Comme vous le dites dans vos fictions : nous sommes tous nés pour cela ! Et nous ne faillirons pas à la tâche.

Zunia se racla la gorge.

\- Je te sens soudain indécis, alors que tu étais paré à l'affrontement en venant me rejoindre en rêve ! Qu'y a-t-il ?

Alérian sursauta, se levant brusquement, faisant les cent pas, les traits bouleversés par de soudaines émotions qu'il ne pouvait contrôler et sur lesquelles il aurait été incapable sur l'instant de mettre des mots.

\- C'est un Dragon blanc qui m'a foudroyé ! L'Onde est un Dragon ! Après Wakrist qui défendait les Ghéoriens, je ne veux plus me mesurer à un Dragon, un des tiens ! C'est le pire combat fratricide qui soit !

\- Hum, tout indique que contrairement à nous tous, ce Dragon blanc ne t'a pas reconnu comme un des nôtres, percevant tes cœurs, donc il n'est pas vraiment un Dragon ! Nous ne nous retiendrons pas !

\- Merci…

\- Oui, mais… ?

\- Je continue à croire qu'il se passe quelque chose d'important avec cette Onde… Allez l'occuper, moi je vais investiguer !

\- Alie, à quoi penses-tu donc ?

* * *

Le jeune homme ricana légèrement, se rallongea entre les pattes rassurantes de sa colossale amie et reparti au pays des rêves, revenant sur son Destroyer où Denver lové sous la couette dormait contre ses chevilles.


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Tout sourire, Oshryn vit Alérian faire son entrée sur la passerelle, son uniforme tiré à quatre épingles, la casquette vissée sur la tête.

Le jeune homme blond se leva précipitamment du fauteuil noir de commandement.

\- Je suis ravi de te rendre ta place, colonel !

\- Merci. Mais je ne la reprends que de façon temporaire. Nous approchons de l'Onde. Je vais y retourner. A toi le _Firestarter_!

\- A tes ordres. As-tu une idée de ce qui va se passer ? La dernière fois…

\- Je ne me laisserai pas foudroyer une seconde fois, sourit Alérian en passant la main dans la mèche blanche de sa crinière d'acajou. Et puis je ne commettrai plus l'erreur de venir seul au-devant de l'ennemi – ça avait pourtant souvent fonctionné !

Oshryn eut une mimique amicale à l'adresse de son ami.

\- Oui, Fini d'aller juste avec tes ailes face à tes adversaires. Et les Dragons ne te lâcheront jamais.

Denver sautilla entre les pieds des deux hommes en jappant en tout jeune Dragon qu'il était.

\- Non, toi tu es trop bébé, tu ne seras pas de la partie ! Et je me fiche de tout ce que tu as dit l'autre jour !

\- Je pourrais te retourner la réflexion, remarqua très justement le Dragonneau. Tu n'arrêtes jamais de courir au suicide, ce que vous pouvez être agaçants dans ta lignée !

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu pourrais savoir quoi que ce soit des miens, moi je ne connais que mon père et c'est un fou génial qui n'agit cependant que dans le respect de ses convictions de liberté et de protection des plus faibles. Si c'est cela ta définition d'un suicidaire en puissance…

\- Tout dépend du point de vue, rétorqua paisiblement Denver en agitant ses petites ailes pour se poser en travers des cuisses du jeune homme qui n'était pas loin de bouder, vexé ! Mais les univers ont toujours eu besoin de cinglés suicidaires prêts à dépasser toutes limites et oser des stratégies qui ne viendraient jamais à l'esprit des êtres sensés. Vous êtes autant nos sauveurs que nos destructeurs !

Alérian grogna, ses doigts s'arrêtant un moment de flatter les écailles encore douces du tout jeune Dragon.

\- Veux-tu insinuer que je pourrais renier mes convictions et me retourner contre mes êtres chers ? souffla-t-il. Cela arrive souvent. Comme tu viens tout juste de l'avancer, la frontière est ténue entre génie et folie. Et à devoir affronter des ennemis, démentiels de force et de haine, fragilise… Mais si je devais basculer du mauvais côté, je compte sur mon père ou un de mes amis – quel qu'il soit – pour me flinguer avant que je ne commette l'irréparable !

\- Personne ne peut présumer de l'avenir, même pas moi. Concentre-toi sur le seul objectif actuel : l'Onde !

\- Je ne fais que ça ! se défendit Alérian. J'ai forcé mon esprit et mon corps pour être à nouveau en état de me retrouver devant elle ! Zunia m'a remis au monde, je n'ai pas à gâcher ce cadeau en abîmant cette enveloppe charnelle trop vite ! Je serai prudent !

\- Tiens, j'ai souvent entendu cela, ne put s'empêcher de glisser Oshryn, et j'ai aussi été souvent été aux premières loges pour juger du résultat… Oui, sois prudent, Alie et reviens-nous sans que nos Docs Machinar ou Roubya aient trop à te rafistoler !

\- Je ferai mon possible, mais je ne peux rien te promettre… Des traces de l' _Arcadia_ et du _Karyu_?

\- Non.

\- Ils ne sont pas loin, j'en suis sûr, mes anges gardiens et fouteurs de troubles attitrés ! Lieutenant Ludjinchraft : silence radio, boucliers à leur puissance maximale… Et si cela s'avérait nécessaire : repli immédiat et sans regard en arrière ! Compris ?

\- A vos ordres, colonel.

Alérian soupira d'aise bien qu'il se sente angoisse comme jamais !

Rahog lança un bip pour annoncer qu'il avait à parler.

\- Comme l'autre fois, nos scans ne détectent rien, colonel Rheindenbach ! Nous avançons toujours, la navigation semble sûre, mais l'expérience passée prouve qu'il n'en est rien !

\- Les Dragons sont là. Ils me prêtent leurs yeux, leurs cœurs, je vois parfaitement cette espèce d'aurore spatiale qui progresse ! L'affrontement est là.

Alérian prit une bonne inspiration, pas rassuré du tout, mais prêt à se mesurer à une chose dont il ignorait tout !

Il se leva lentement, l'esprit aux aguets et percevant en effet le message télépathique de Zunia.

\- Je suis à tes ordres, mais ton idée… Je…

\- Je m'occuperai de toi, je ne vais pas t'emmener dans le vide sidéral pour que tu y meures ! Fais-moi confiance !

\- Toujours ! J'arrive !

Alérian déploya ses ailes et disparut de la passerelle de son Destroyer.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

L'un après l'autre, les Dragons s'étaient matérialisés dans la mer d'étoiles. Chacun avait créé une bulle protectrice d'oxygène et de pression afin de pouvoir évoluer librement.

Pour sa part, Zunia avait élargi la sienne à Alérian plutôt confortablement installé sur son dos.

\- Je peux savoir quel est le plan de bataille de ceux qui ont encore trois cœurs, et de mes amis à deux cœurs ? interrogea-t-il alors que Wakrist volait à côté de sa compagne ainsi que leurs cinq petits.

\- Contente-toi de regarder. Tu dois accepter que sur ce coup tu n'as aucun rôle !

\- Mais je ne veux pas ! aboya le jeune homme en s'agitant. Etre réduit au rôle de taxi, je n'apprécie pas du tout !

\- Pourtant, c'est souvent ce que tu réserves comme place à ton père ou à Warius quand il sort de son bureau chéri ! Tu nous as cherché, tu nous as tous trouvés, nous avons à agir !

Alérian marmonna quelques jurons dans son absence de barbe et se tint provisoirement coi.

* * *

Depuis la passerelle du _Firestarter_ , Oshryn avait vu l'armée préhistorique se rassembler.

\- Ils sont magnifiques ! Splendides de puissance.

\- Et leur présence en plein vide sidéral défie toute logique scientifique, compléta Skemdel qui se tenait auprès de son époux.

\- Tout comme celle de notre colonel sur le dos de sa Grande Dragonne, ajouta encore le second blond du Destroyer. Pas pour sa chevauchée mais pour le fait qu'il soit là aussi dehors sans aucune protection.

Oshryn se racla la gorge.

\- Et s'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Zunia, il…

\- Ne songe pas au pire, mon amour, pria Skemdel.

\- Je ne fais que cela depuis que je connais Alérian Rheindenbach !

Le jeune homme blond reporta son attention sur la scène qui se déroulait au-dehors.

\- Je donnerais cher pour savoir ce que Alie a l'intention de faire !

* * *

Depuis leurs cuirassés, Albator et Warius observaient la même scène fantastique.

\- Après toutes ces années, ton fils parvient encore à me surprendre ! avoua l'amiral de la Flotte de la République Indépendante. Il grandit en puissance et en pouvoirs. Et sa chevauchée des Dragons est exceptionnelle ! Bien que je n'aie aucune idée de ce qu'il peut bien avoir en tête ! Albator ?

\- Mon intuition me fait défaut là tout de suite, avoua le grand Pirate balafré qui serrait de toutes ses forces les poignées de sa grande barre, impuissant. Je suppose qu'il va finir par foncer et tout atomiser sur son passage, comme à l'habitude ! Il n'a guère d'autre option dans cette configuration de combat, enfin, si on peut parler d'affrontement…

\- J'en étais arrivé aux mêmes conclusions, reconnut Warius, poings serrés à n'être une fois de plus qu'un spectateur, même à cinq étoiles !

Il tritura sa casquette.

\- Faisons confiance au petit !

* * *

Quittant l'épaule d'Alérian, Denver fit s'envoler ses cinq kilos, traversant la bulle protectrice créée par Zunia.

Alérian siffla de rage.

\- Denver, reviens ici immédiatement ! Ce n'est pas parce que Zunia, bébé a foncé sur le Dominateur, y brûlant ses petites ailes mais y gagnant sa taille adulte, que cela doit t'inspirer ! Ramène tes écailles !

Sourd aux injonctions du jeune homme, Denver se glissa entre ses aînés qui ne lui prêtèrent aucune attention. Et sans doute bien trop petit que pour être remarqué, le Dragonneau parvint en tête de la formation ailée.

\- Denver, je te l'interdits ! glapit encore Alérian, poings serrés.

Il soupira.

\- Je ne capte même plus ses pensées, gémit-il. Zunia, rattrape-le au lieu de faire du sur place ! Pourquoi le laisses-tu se précipiter vers la mort ! ?

\- C'est son choix. Fais-lui confiance !

\- Je ne peux pas le regarder se suicider, c'est ma folie à moi, personne ne peut se l'approprier !

Face à l'aurore spatiale qui était l'apparence réelle de l'Onde, Denver pila net pour arrêter son vol fou et ouvrit sa petite gueule.

Mais ce ne fut ni du feu, ni de l'énergie, et pas davantage un éclair qui en jaillit, mais un flux de paillettes qui se dispersèrent pour recouvrir les premières volutes de l'Onde, la neutralisant, absorbant son énergie pour exploser sa surface.

Et sous le regard ébahi d'Alérian, les Dragons se rangèrent devant le Dragonneau, s'inclinant respectueusement, à l'instar de Zunia.

\- Quelqu'un va m'expliquer ? ! vitupéra le jeune homme.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Dans la Pièce Blanche, le terrain neutre surnaturel, et l'endroit le plus isolé de toutes les intrusions du même monde, Alérian avait fait face à Denver qui jappait toujours devant lui comme un Dragonneau.

\- Je suis là, Alie !

\- Oui, mais ton pouvoir est quasi universel, alors que tu es si petit… Tu t'es camouflé, c'est bien ça ?

\- Je suis le Roi des Dragons. Je me suis incarné depuis des temps immémoriaux. Mais le Dominateur a failli parvenir à son but : nous exterminer. J'ai mis mon peuple en sécurité. Mais Khérem refusait de quitter son Sanctuaire, l'œuf qu'elle protégeait ! Et le Dominateur a poursuivi ma mère qui a alors a dû se transmuter, se régénérer. Elle est devenue mâle…

\- Fulgor, comprit Alérian, à genoux devant son petit ami pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Et avec cet état de mâle qu'elle partageait depuis des siècles, elle ne pouvait survivre. Mais tu étais là !

\- J'ai seulement fait mon possible. Et toi, tu as détruit l'Onde !

\- Non, je l'ai seulement arrêtée, réfrigérée en fait. A toi d'aller voir ce que ta curiosité te titille depuis tant de semaines : ce qu'elle est, ses intentions !

\- Merci, Denver. Et maintenant, tu retournes sur le Destroyer ?

\- Oui, je suis un bébé, j'ai faim !

\- Toi, tu es bien de la famille ! pouffa Alérian.

* * *

Alérian ronronna, s'étirant sous la couette, la repoussant avant de la ramener vivement, Oshryn juste à son chevet !

\- Voyeur !

\- Même pas. C'est Denver qui t'a ramené, en te traînant de sa petite mâchoire. Tu n'as pas participé au combat, pourquoi as-tu tourné de l'œil ?

\- Je ne sais pas… L'Onde, je la perçois toujours. Je dois y aller !

\- Alie, tes constantes sont dans le rouge, ta tension affolante, ta thachydermie plus que préoccupante au possible !

Alérian foudroya du regard la Doc Roubya elle aussi aux soins auprès de lui.

\- Je ne sollicite aucun avis, de personne ! Je quitte ce lit ! Et je vais bien, les cœurs de Zunia et de Wakrist me l'indiquent. Je suis en forme !

\- A ta guise, céda Oshryn.

\- Toi, tu acceptes mes élucubrations ?

\- Il y a devant nous une aurore d'Onde spatiale ! Les Dragons ont disparu dès que Denver t'a traîné ici. Il n'y a plus que toi pour l'inexplicable !

\- Oui, il me faudra comprendre, gronda Alérian !

* * *

De la main, Alérian flatta les écailles d'ébène de Zunia.

\- Denver, il va grandir ?

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est notre Roi, qui s'est enfin réincarné !

\- Mais c'est un Dragon de Poche !

\- La taille n'a aucune importance !

\- D'accord, céda le jeune homme. Je mets mon orgueil en berne, je me soumets à des forces qui me dépassent… Et…

\- Oui ?

\- Et je suis admiratif de mes amis Dragons !

La Grande Dragonne roucoula, presque, avant de frotter son museau contre la poitrine et les joues de son ami à Deux Pattes.

\- Merci d'avoir accepté l'issue de cet étrange combat. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, tu n'aurais pas été celui pour lequel mon compagnon et moi avons donné un coeur.

\- Et si je ne l'avais pas fait ?

\- Nous aurions tout aussi fiers d'avoir sacrifié un de nos cœurs pour toi !

\- Merci, Zunia. Merci, Wakrist, où qu'il soit, et vos petits ?

\- Ils sont repartis à notre Sanctuaire, tous saufs !

\- C'est le principal !

Alérian dévora en goinfre le buffet froid et chaud servi avant son retour à son appartement, buvant du red bourbon plus que raisonnablement.

\- J'irai sur l'Onde au matin, jeta-t-il à l'adresse de Denver.

\- Merci, jeune Humain.

\- Merci à toi, Roi des Dragons !

\- Non, pour toi, s'il te plaît, je peux juste demeurer Denver ?

\- Ce sera un honneur !

L'accord donné, Aléria opéra une razzia sur la table des desserts !

Alérian s'agenouilla devant Denver.

\- Tu peux me ramener « là-bas » quand je te le demanderai, quand j'aurai revêtu mon véritable uniforme de combat : noir et rouge, avec mon cosmogun ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- On y va ?

Denver tendit une de ses petites pattes antérieures.

\- Tu as toujours eu raison, jeune Humain. Viens découvrir la vérité !


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

Leurs ailes les ayant ramenés aux premières volutes de l'Onde à l'arrêt, Alérian et Denver se virent rejoindre, sans surprise, par Zunia.

\- Je te suis, Alie.

\- Je t'attendais, mon amie. Allons-y…

Le jeune homme qui avait fait quelques pas se retourna.

\- Heu, où doit-on aller ?

* * *

La déambulation sur des marches plates qui tenaient davantage d'un interminable passage pour piétons, s'était de fait éternisée.

Mais l'étrange trio avait néanmoins fini par atteindre une sphère qui semblait elle aussi gelée.

Denver leva son petit museau vers son immense congénère.

\- Réchauffe-la, je te prie.

\- A tes ordres, Majesté.

Et la Grande Dragonne cracha son feu contrôlé. La sphère devint transparente, révélant à l'intérieur la présence du Dragon blanc qui avait foudroyé le jeune homme. De fait Alérian recula d'un léger glissement des semelles, les narines encore frémissantes de Zunia le rassurant de leur souffle sur sa nuque.

Se ranimant, le Dragon blanc quitta sa position fœtale et fit face à ses visiteurs, tressaillit violemment.

\- Mon Roi ! Je suis Odjung. Mais vous, d'où venez-vous ?

\- J'étais sur le Destroyer de ce jeune Humain.

\- Je le reconnais… Mais, je l'ai anéanti !

\- Et moi je l'ai ramené, intervint Zunia, l'œil menaçant, ne faisant aucune confiance à son congénère blanc tandis que Denver semblait tout sauf hostile envers lui !

\- Maintenant, explique-toi ! glapit Alérian qui ne tenait plus en place.

\- Un peu de respect envers mon Roi ! siffla Odjung. C'est lui qui parle ! Toi, tu n'es rien !

Mais les deux Dragons et Alérian réagissant à l'unisson, les cœurs s'illuminèrent dans leurs poitrines.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? !…

\- Tu n'as pas à le savoir, c'est nous qui sommes venus poser des questions ! vitupéra Alérian. Pourquoi as-tu détruit tous ces mondes ? J'en suis le Gardien !

\- Tu n'es qu'un Humain ! aboya à nouveau Odjung.

Alérian allait encore répliquer, vertement, mais il ressentit soudain d'étranges fourmillements au ventre.

\- J'ai pourtant déjà ressenti cela…

\- Oui, quand j'ai craché mes « paillettes ». Je n'ai pas agi seul. C'est en vous tous que j'ai puisé ma détermination et ma force ! Et tu y as participé, ce qui explique que cela t'ai mis KO !

\- Oui, mais là…

La silhouette ailée d'Alérian s'illumina toute entière, seuls ses cœurs demeurant écarlates et battant paisiblement, ses prunelles paraissant soudain d'or en fusion.

\- Tu es aussi une Instance Surnaturelle ! réalisa le Dragon blanc. Je ne peux que m'incliner. Et puis, bien que tu y fus pour une part infinitésimale, tu m'as vaincu !

\- Je ne suis pas là pour me réjouir ou fanfaronner, ou tout ce que tu veux, Odjung. Pourquoi as-tu accompli ce voyage qui semblait sans fin, pourquoi as-tu avalé ces univers ?

\- Et vous tous, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir achevé d'entrée ?

Denver frappa le sol de sa queue.

\- Mon ami ne peut jamais vivre sans réponses. Il doit comprendre, Odjung. Je suis ton Roi : réponds !

\- Ma mère était Sulfia…

\- Ma mémoire universelle fait que je sais qui elle était. Elle s'est alliée à des Colons, cela a entraîné la destruction de toute la horde de Dragons, dans un sursaut le Dragon Alpha l'a bannie avant qu'une roquette ne le transperce.

Odjung frémit, secoué de sanglots.

\- Elle est morte en pondant mon œuf. J'ai dû me débrouiller. J'étais tout seul ! J'étais tout seul !

L'oreillette d'Alérian vibra légèrement.

\- Oui, Oshryn ?

\- L' _Arcadia_ et surtout le _Karyu_ sont là. L'amiral Zéro demande ton rapport.

\- Bien, j'arrive. Nous finirons cette non-passionnante conversation plus tard !

\- Nous t'attendrons, firent Zunia et Denver. Tu es devenu assez puissant que pour te déplacer sans aucune assistance de notre part. Ce l'était déjà avant, mais on t'a juste filé un coup de patte sur cette histoire car c'était une question entre Dragons !

Alérian disparut.

* * *

\- Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment ! protesta le jeune homme en réapparaissant directement dans sa propre salle de réunion.

\- Un peu de respect, sourit Warius. Et j'attends des explications !

\- C'est ce que j'étais en train d'obtenir avant qu'un gradé bureaucrate me rappelle d'un claquement de doigts !

\- Tu vas bien ? interrogea Warius. Le rapport de Doc Roubya était plutôt alarmant.

\- D'où le fait que tu aies aboulé en urgence de peur de manquer un débriefing qui n'a rien de naturel !

\- Toi et ta mauvaise foi. Je m'angoissais sincèrement pour toi, et bien moins qu'un Pirate de notre connaissance ! Tu vas vraiment bien, colonel Rheindenbach ?

\- J'ai à retourner sur l'Onde, auprès d'Odjung. Tes étoiles et mon rapport attendront !

\- Je ne bouge pas d'ici, assura Warius.

Et Alérian repartit dans un éclair d'énergie pure.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

 _\- Ma mère était Sulfia…_

 _\- Ma mémoire universelle fait que je sais qui elle était. Elle s'est alliée à des Colons, cela a entraîné la destruction de toute la horde de Dragons, dans un sursaut le Dragon Alpha l'a bannie avant qu'une roquette ne le transperce._

 _Odjung frémit, secoué de sanglots._

\- J'ai déjà entendu cette partie du flash-back. Poursuis, Odjung ! intima Alérian en brûlant à nouveau la politesse à Denver qui ne s'en offusqua d'ailleurs pas un instant.

\- Mais c'est tout ! se lamenta le Dragon blanc. J'étais tout seul ! J'ai survécu tant bien que mal. J'ai réussi à atteindre l'âge adulte. Mais j'étais tout seul… Alors, en dépit des actes de ma mère, j'ai voulu rejoindre les miens, reprit-il.

\- Poursuis encore, fit Alérian, bien plus doucement cette fois.

Insensible à ce changement d'intonation télépathique, Odjung reprit ses lamentations.

\- J'étais tout seul. J'étais frappé d'une ignominie qui ne me concernait pas. Je voulais retrouver ma patrie, mais je ne pouvais pas revenir les pattes vides !

Alérian sursauta.

\- Tu as détruit ces mondes pour en faire un cadeau funéraire ?

\- Mais ces univers sont intacts ! révéla alors le Dragon blanc. Je les ai emmenés avec moi dans mon voyage de retour ! Ils sont dans cette aurore spatiale. C'est mon présent, pour offrir des Sanctuaires éventuels si des Dragons survivaient. Je percevais leur appel, et pourtant je savais que j'étais sous l'opprobre de l'exil de ma mère… J'étais tout seul…

Les joues d'Odjung ruisselèrent de larmes.

\- J'étais tout seul… Je voulais rentrer avec un cadeau… J'étais tout seul !

* * *

En bon petit soldat, Alérian avait fait le complet rapport de son étrange Mission.

\- … Oui, amiral Zéro, toute cette folie à cause d'un bébé Dragon né aux confins de ses propres univers et qui n'aspirait qu'à rentrer, grandissant en puissance au gré de ses voyages, jusqu'à nous.

\- J'espère que toi, Zunia, ou même Denver, l'avez cramé ? grogna Warius.

\- Non ! protesta le jeune homme à la crinière d'acajou où tranchait la mèche immaculée.

\- Comment cela ? jeta Albator depuis le fond de la salle où il se tenait, dos au mur.

\- On t'a convié au débriefing, toi ? grommela Warius.

\- Non, justement. Mais j'ai à entendre la vérité, enfin. Et j'ai à ramener un père à des jumelles, à moins que ce ne soit ma Chalandra qui accouche la première ! Trèves de plaisanterie : Alie, quel est le fin mot de ces incohérences surnaturelles ?

Alérian vida sa tasse de café, prenant son temps avant de répondre.

\- Odjung n'était qu'un Dragon malheureux. Il ne cherchait qu'à rejoindre les siens. Nous tous les avons crus éradiqués, à commencer depuis ma rencontre avec Zunia. Mais nous savons aussi désormais qu'il n'en est rien. Odjung a donc un endroit qu'il peut rejoindre.

\- Mais, et les univers gobés ! ? se révolta Warius.

\- Ils sont déjà libérés, sourit le colonel du _Firestarter_. Odjung s'est rendu à son Roi. L'aurore s'est dissoute. Il n'y a plus de menace.

\- Tu as vraiment réussi ? intervint Albator.

\- Denver l'affirme. Il est le Roi. Il a accordé sa grâce à Odjung, qui d'ailleurs n'a jamais été responsable des erreurs de sa mère. Odjung a rejoint la planète des Dragons. Il est en paix, enfin, tout ce qu'il souhaitait.

Warius réagit de tout son être, frémissant, de stupeur et aussi de rage.

\- Tu l'as laissé partir ? Juste… comme ça ! ?

\- Odjung n'était qu'un bébé désespéré. On lui a offert l'apaisement. Il ne fera plus aucun mal, à aucun être ou univers ! Qu'espérais-tu, amiral : le capturer, le juger, l'exécuter ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Mais un rapport surnaturel, face à l'Alliance Galactique, ça va pas le faire.

\- Il lui faudra s'adapter, gronda Alérian. Et pour ma part je ne peux rien rapporter d'autre, de plus. Désolé, amiral, mais il n'y a pas de réponses naturelles à la Mission que tu m'as confiée !

\- J'avais compris, Alie. D'où mes difficultés de débriefing, plus haut !

\- J'ai déjà assez de problèmes avec mes vies, je ne vais pas plaindre la tienne, Warius ! Là, j'ai rempli la Mission que tu m'avais confiée, qu'y a-t-il d'autre ?

\- Attends. Histoire de voir ce qui pourrait se passer si cet Odjung ne tenait aucune de ses promesses. Et vu ses origines, je ne lui fait aucune confiance !

\- Et moi si ! gronda Alérian. J'ai été un enfant puis un ado, à la mère assassinée et un père disparu, je comprends Odjung. Denver l'a absout, et moi je protege désormais ce Dragon blanc ! Si ça ne te plaît pas, je démissionne !

\- Je ne te retiens pas ! lâcha soudain Warius.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Avec sa grâce habituelle, Clio remplit les verres de red bourbon des deux hommes avant de se retirer discrètement.

Albator leva l'œil sur son fils.

\- Tu étais sérieux, l'autre jour, avec Warius ? Sa Flotte est toute ta vie !

\- Pas du tout !

\- Allons, c'est ce que tu connais depuis tes dix-sept ans !

\- Et alors ? continua de ronchonner le jeune homme en détournant ostensiblement le regard. Comme si j'avais jamais eu le choix d'une autre voie.

Alérian se leva, faisant les cent pas dans l'appartement du château arrière de l' _Arcadia_.

\- Quelle autre option avais-je donc ? poursuivit-il. Les Erguls avaient presque gagné, ce cuirassé n'était plus qu'une épave suite à l'éperonnage par le vaisseau dragon de l'amirale Illumidas, et les Erguls avaient déjà mis la main sur toi et l'équipage pour créer vos doubles mécaniques ! Et j'étais ton fils, je ne pouvais faire que la seule chose que nous ayons toujours connue : se battre. Et à ce moment, c'était ce que la Flotte de Warius m'offrait en effet ! Ensuite, j'étais prisonnier de cette décision, je ne pouvais plus m'en défaire. Et pourtant, j'ai essayé ! Et puis, il y a eu Alden, et j'étais obligé de rester dans la République Indépendante !

\- Tu n'en peux plus, Alie, fit doucement son père. Ce que tu as vécu ces dernières semaines. Ce fut encore plus intense que tout ce qui t'était déjà arrivé ! Et face à cet Odjung, tu t'es révélé en tant qu'Instance Surnaturelle. Ça fait beaucoup à supporter pour un esprit Humain j'imagine…

Albator quitta son fauteuil pour venir étreindre les épaules de son fils.

\- Il est indéniable que tu as besoin d'un break, mon grand chéri. Je suis sûr que Warius te l'accordera, même si tu l'as traité comme on ne devrait jamais le faire à un ami !

\- Je me suis un peu laissé emporter, reconnut le jeune homme.

\- Tu ne te contrôlais plus, oui ! rectifia le grand Pirate balafré. C'est intolérable de la part d'un colonel face à son amiral, fut-il un ami et un grand frère de cœur !

\- Je ne regrette pas un des mots que j'ai prononcé.

Alérian se dégagea des mains paternelles.

\- Et Warius ne m'a même pas fait une remarque, ne m'a pas remis à ma place comme il l'aurait dû. Et pour finir, il a accepté ma décision sans une once de résistance… C'est décevant ! Oui, il est bien un amiral, je ne suis rien d'autre pour lui qu'un commandant de bord interchangeable !

\- Comment peux-tu continuer à avoir de tels propos ? s'emporta alors Albator. Tu es remplaçable, c'est sûr, tout le monde l'est. Mais tu es particulier, à mon œil et à son regard qui t'a couvé dès le premier jour ! En revanche, même moi je n'aurais pu te passer ton comportement et tes propos de l'autre jour.

Alérian haussa les épaules, son esprit au-delà du raisonnable, effectivement perdu dans un maelstrom d'émotions qu'il était lui-même incapable d'analyser et d'identifier !

\- Mais ce n'est pas bientôt fini de me faire la leçon ! ? hurla-t-il. On me demande de réaliser l'impossible, je le fais, et ensuite on ne m'accorde aucune marge de tolérance dans mes dires ? ! C'est moi qui trouve cela insupportable. Et, oui aussi, j'en ai par-dessus la tête de tout ce foutoir ! Je n'ai plus qu'un seul désir : tout envoyer promener et c'est bien ce que j'ai l'intention de faire !

\- Tu ne peux pas, Alie…

\- Et mon libre choix à moi ? se révolta le jeune homme. Est-ce qu'il m'est interdit, pour une fois, de pouvoir diriger ma vie sans que des Militaires ou des Dragons viennent y interférer ! ? Je me casse de tout ce bordel, un point c'est tout !

* * *

Son _Karyu_ à tribord de l' _Arcadia_ , Warius était monté à bord.

\- Je devinais bien qu'Alérian était mal. Mais c'est pire encore ?

Albator inclina positivement la tête.

\- Zunia l'a peut-être remis au monde, mais il demeure en surtension surnaturelle si je puis dire, et au contraire, que Zunia ait pondu son œuf n'a fait que renforcer la fragilité latente en lui depuis des années maintenant…

\- Comme si un simple Humain pouvait supporter ces débordements de puissance, de pouvoirs, soupira le grand Pirate balafré.

\- Comme si moi je ne le comprenais pas également depuis un bon moment ! rétorqua Warius. Sinon jamais l'amiral que je suis n'aurait toléré son attitude de l'autre jour. Comment va-t-il ?

\- Il s'est évanoui d'épuisement avant d'avoir fini sa nouvelle algarade qui n'était en fait dirigée vers personne cette fois, juste envers lui-même je pense. J'ai fait venir Doc Roubya avant toi et elle lui a administré un sédatif. Au moins, il va un peu devoir se reposer. Ensuite, c'est toi qui a son sort entre tes mains… Que vas-tu lui réserver, Warius, amiral Zéro ?

\- Si j'avais voulu sévir, je lui aurais envoyé ma réponse dans les gencives dès sa première attaque verbale. Mais il n'était pas plus en état de l'entendre que de se maîtriser. Cela n'aurait servi à rien. Il n'y a qu'un seul point sur lequel il a raison, et que je vais lui accorder : il doit se remettre en question, se reconcentrer sur ses étranges vies et destinées. Je vais lui laisser ce temps. Ensuite, il décidera, la tête froide et non sous le flux des émotions.

\- En ce cas, nous nous comprenons, fit Albator, mais absolument pas soulagé ! Tu viens boire un verre ?

\- Je pensais que tu serais plutôt allé au chevet d'Alie ?

\- Là, il dort pour des heures. Il n'a pas besoin de moi. Et nous avons à prendre soin de lui, pour lui et pour sa famille !

\- Je ne l'avais jamais entendu autrement, sourit Warius. Allons flûter du red bourbon !

Les deux amis se dirigèrent alors vers l'ascenseur le plus proche pour gagner les appartements du château arrière.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Le second du _Firestarter_ salua impeccablement l'amiral de sa Flotte.

\- Bienvenue à bord, amiral Zéro.

\- Merci, lieutenant Ludjinchraft. Je suis venu voir votre colonel.

\- Alérian est en salle de repos. Il va bien mais il est sans réaction depuis que son père l'a fait transférer ici via Doc Roubya. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Que lui a-t-on fait ?

\- Plus tard, les explications, pour autant qu'il y en aie de façon logique et naturelle. Conduisez-moi à Alérian !

\- Veuillez me suivre, amiral.

En guise de salle de repos, Alérian avait simplement réintégré son appartement, totalement épuisé et effectivement incapable de réagir aux stimulations extérieures.

Warius entra, après s'être annoncé à l'interphone.

\- Colonel Rheindenbach, tu as à rejoindre sans plus un instant de retard Déa, la capitale de la République Indépendante !

\- Un souci ? questionna Oshryn.

\- Non, une belle annonce : les contractions sont plus fortes depuis quelques jours. Et si Alie s'active, il va arriver à temps pour la naissance de ses filles ! Que sa navette de commandement soit prête au départ dans les plus brefs délais !

\- Et pour l'enfant de Chalandra ? ajouta le jeune homme blond.

\- Lui aussi va bientôt naître. J'ai renvoyé Albator su Terre juste avant de venir ici. Il doit être présent également pour la naissance de son fils !

\- Merci, amiral.

\- Non, aucune reconnaissance. Car j'aurai à me comporter comme tel à l'avenir. Et même, et surtout, envers mes amis les plus chers ! Organisez le retour de votre colonel, le reste, je m'en charge !

\- A vos ordres.

* * *

Alden et Alastor câlinaient leur mère, vautrée dans le canapé, à se goinfrer depuis bien des semaines, et là présentement à vider la réserve de crème glacée, la volant de la bouche vorace de ses rejetons !

Alastor posa une fois de plus sa joue sur le ventre rebondi de sa mère.

\- Elles aiment la crème glace !

\- Sans aucun doute, elle font à chaque fois les acrobates dans mon ventre quand elles reçoivent leur dose !

Il reste de la glace ? questionna Alden, pratique.

\- Non, c'était le dernier pot magnum aux amandes, caramel et chocolat concentré ! Et il est tout à moi !

\- Méchante ! rit Alden.

\- Régale-toi, maman, compléta Alastor.

Les deux frères rirent, complices.

\- Je suis tellement content que mes petites sœurs viennent durant mes congés scolaires, fit l'adolescent en rajoutant un oreiller dans le dos de sa mère pour la soutenir.

\- C'est ce qui était prévu, mais bon, la nature est imprévisible, sourit Danéïre en ne perdant pas un coup de cuillère.

\- Il ne me reste que deux jours avant de retourner au Pensionnat, rappela Aldenr.

Alastor éclata de rire.

\- Elles sont là ! Elles sont là ! glapit-il en trépignant.

\- Hein ? firent Alden et Danéïre.

\- Elles arrivent ! insista Alastor, réjoui au possible.

Se pliant, enfin façon de parler vu son énorme ventre, Danéïre ressentit des crampes bien familières.

\- Alastor a raison. Alden le téléphone, vite !

Et tandis que le jeune garçon réagissait en jeune adulte, sa mère perdit les eaux.

* * *

Alérian soupira.

\- Mes filles viennent au monde ?

\- Oui, vous réagisssez enfin, colonel ?

Alérian leva les yeux sur Roubya.

\- Je me ranime, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je pense que ce sont elles qui me ramènent !

Le jeune homme se redressa légèrement dans son lit.

\- Fini, les calmants, je peux revenir à moi ?

\- Pour le moment, pour cette naissance gémellaire. Pour le reste, la Flotte doit le contrôler, si c'est possible. Car vous êtres justement non maîtrisable !

\- Je ne comprends pas…

Alérian se leva, encore vaseux, à demi-inconscient suite aux injections de sédatif.

\- Ma femme accouche ? préféra-t-il se concentrer sur la réalité que son cerveau au ralenti pouvait enregistrer.

\- Et vous serez là à temps ! sourit Roubya. Au fait, Odjung a été accepté par les Dragons, il est bien apaisé, il prie désormais pour vous !

\- Mais, comment…

\- Mais simplement parce que je suis aussi un Instance Surnaturelle ! A présent, il reste une dernière dose, avant votre bonheur !

\- De quoi ?

Mais, trop faible, Alérian ne put empêcher la Doc de l'envoyer aux pays des songes pour des heures encore.

* * *

\- Kaelle et Raelle !

\- Oui, les prénoms que nous avions choisi. Merci, mon amour. Et quel cadeau de t'avoir eu à mes côté durant l'accouchement !

\- Merci à toi, ma femme, fit simplement Alérian en embrassant la femme de sa vie.

* * *

Albator serra son fils entre ses bras

\- Merci pour Aérandor, Chalandra !

Et la jeune femme sourit, heureuse au possible.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

Ses fils repartis au Pensionnat, Alérian avait eu sa femme et leurs jumelles à câliner.

Nouvelles nées, Kaelle et Raelle ouvraient leurs prunelles grises sur la vie, réclamant vigoureusement le lait de leur mère et les baisers de leur père.

\- Elles sont superbes, commenta Albator, depuis la Terre.

\- Je peux te retourner le compliment au sujet d'Aérandor !

\- Dana et ma Chalandra ont bien travaillé. Elles nous ont comblés.

De la tête, le jeune homme acquiesça.

\- C'est un tel bonheur. Je me croyais comblé et pourtant le meilleur était encore à venir !

Le grand brun balafré grimaça.

\- Tu sembles apaisés depuis le mois écoulé. Et en même temps, tu parais si fatigué ! Sans compter que les nuits que les petites ne font pas doivent finir de t'épuiser !

\- Cela évoque des souvenirs doux et en effet éreintants, reconnut Alérian en passant les mains dans sa crinière d'acajou plus en bataille que jamais, le teint blafard, les yeux profondément cernés et les joues creuses.

Le sourcil d'Albator se fronça.

\- Est-ce que tu t'alimentes bien au moins ? Je n'en ai pas du tout l'impression…

\- Alie fait ce qu'il peut, intervint Danéïre en entrant dans le champ de vision de la caméra de l'ordinateur devant lequel son époux était installé. Il a du mal.

\- Je ne peux pas revenir pour le moment. Chalandra, Enysse et Aérandor ont trop besoin de moi. Et le baroudeur des étoiles que je suis accepte d'être sur le plancher des vaches pour eux, pour moi. Oui, j'ai décidé d'être un peu égoïste sur ce coup !

\- Profites-en, papa, sourit son fils. On ne perd que bien trop vite les années et on a le regard trop loin des siens pour les voir grandir sans nous… J'ai commis cette épouvantable erreur avec mes aînés, je ne la referai pas avec les filles !

Mais se levant brusquement, le jeune homme quitta la place pour sortir de la pièce.

\- Dana ? interrogea Albator à l'adresse de sa belle-fille à la chevelure d'ébène.

\- Son estomac a plus que du mal à supporter la nourriture. Il est allé se faire vomir.

\- Je le devinais, soupira Albator. Qu'en disent les médecins Militaires ?

\- Il refuse de se faire examiner, révéla alors Danéïre, son teint de bistre pâlissant. Et je me vois mal le droguer, ou autre, pour l'amener dans un hôpital ! Il ne me le pardonnerait jamais. Et au rythme où il s'affaiblit, je n'aurai qu'à le prendre par la main pour le faire monter dans le tout-terrain.

\- Qu'est-ce que Warius a décidé ? poursuivit son beau-père, la mine plus fermée que jamais, redoutable, alors que seule l'angoisse le guidait.

Mais Alérian revenant, sa femme n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre.

\- Tu arrives juste à temps : Chalandra est là aussi avec Aérandor !

Alérian se rassit dans le fauteuil, voyant en effet sa belle-mère avec Aérandor entre les bras.

\- Coucou, Aérandor !

Le bébé s'agita, sensible aux intonations, mais préférant couver de ses yeux bruns ses propres parents.

Alérian détourna le regard de l'écran, parcourant distraitement l'environnement familier du salon du penthouse, complètement absent.

\- Tu dois rester à Heiligenstadt. Et j'ai à demeurer à Déa la capitale de la République Indépendante. Je ne me sens pas très bien…

\- C'est une évidence, mon grand chéri. Même avec nos volontés, ou des pouvoirs, nous ne pouvons forcer la destinée… Suis ton propre chemin, Alie. Nous finissons toujours par nous retrouver, où et quand que ce soit ! Soyons patients ! Et toi, mon amour, reprends du poil de la bête, je ne veux te revoir qu'en bonne forme physique et mentale.

\- Oui, mon papa.

Le regard à nouveau trouble, vacillant d'épuisement, Alérian ne trouva son salut que dans une autre fuite.

\- Je vous envoie les dernières photos et vidéos des jumelles ? proposa Danéïre, le cœur déchiré mais songeant aussi au bonheur de sa belle-famille !

\- Et comment !

* * *

L'œil rond, Albator considérant, sans y croire, le visiteur qui s'était annoncé à la villa d'Heiligenstadt.

\- Warius… Toi, là… Est-ce que tu as pris ta décision quant au sort futur de mon fils dans ta Flotte ?

\- Oui. Et je n'ai que trop repoussé l'échéance de cette annonce officielle. Alérian n'est pas en état de l'entendre. Mais il fallait qu'un balafré en prenne connaissance afin…

\- … afin de contrer les éventuels élans d'insubordination de mon fils qui est complètement parti en vrille ces derniers mois… Tu me laisses le plus dur !

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Alérian réagira avec fureur quand il sera en état d'apprendre et de comprendre ma décision.

\- Et, quelle est-elle ? souffla Albator, la bouche sèche, inquiet au possible.

\- Je le relève de ses fonctions, à durée indéterminée. Et il est possible que je n'accepte jamais de réintégrer un tel électron libre à l'équilibre mental présentement complètement défectueux !


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

Danéïre sursauta.

\- Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt…

\- Nous avons quitté Heiligenstadt dès qu'Aérandor pouvait supporter le voyage.

La jeune femme étreignit son beau-père, puis Chalandra et ensuite Aérandor.

\- Enysse ne pouvait pas manquer l'école, elle est restée chez nous, renseigna Chalandra. Je vais finir de trouver un hôtel à réserver, fit-elle à l'adresse de son époux.

\- Inutile. Il y a toute la place disponible ici ! En fait, on espérait d'autres circonstances pour vous l'annoncer mais avant son dernier départ Alie et moi avons racheté le double appartement du dessous !

\- Oui, où est Alérian ? reprit Albator.

\- Il a fini par demander de lui-même à se faire hospitaliser, début de la semaine. Là, il est en pleine période d'évaluations diverses, à l'isolement. Mais dans la meilleure des perspectives, ça prendra des semaines, des mois, pour qu'il retrouve son équilibre.

\- Qu'importe le temps nécessaire. Alérian doit juste redevenir lui-même ! rugit le grand brun balafré. Nous attendrons. Je peux voir les jumelles ?

\- Bien sûr !

Serrant Aérandor qu'elle n'avait pas lâché, Danéïre précéda ses beaux-parents pour les conduire à la chambre conjugale où se trouvaient les berceaux des jumelles.

Tout aussi ému que lorsqu'il avait eu son second fils entre les bras, Albator se pencha sur elles.

\- Bienvenue dans ce monde, mes beautés. Et soyez confiantes : votre papa reviendra bientôt pour vous aimer de tous ses cœurs ! Et Chalandra et moi sommes là pour toi et les garçons, Dana !

\- Merci, Albator. J'ai toujours eu foi dans les liens du clan des balafrés ne put, en dépit des circonstances, s'empêcher de sourire la jeune femme à la chevelure de jais.

* * *

L'amiral de la Flotte de la République Indépendante se contenter de hausser un sourcil, de façon plus ironique que surprise.

\- Evidemment que tu ne pouvais qu'abouler, ton nouveau-né sous le bras ! Au passage, félicitations, à nouveau, vieux Pirate borgne et balafré !

\- Merci pour le cadeau à l'occasion de sa naissance. Tu as été beaucoup plus vache avec son grand-frère ! siffla Albator en prenant place dans un fauteuil sans y être prié.

\- J'ai été plus que complaisant avec Alérian, et ce depuis l'instant où j'ai accepté le passager clandestin qu'il a été ! riposta Warius en servant deux cafés. Et je peux savoir en quoi je ne me suis pas conduit en frère de cœur en signant toutes les autorisations de sa thérapie, la Flotte prenant en charge tous les frais.

\- C'est bien la moindre des choses ! gronda encore Albator. Mon grand chéri a tout sacrifié à ta foutue Flotte ! Il a délivré ta République des Erguls, il a accompli prodige sur prodige. Il est même mort en service ! Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait plus grande abnégation. Il a perdu ses repères physiques et mentaux à ton service. Il a intérêt à retrouver son potentiel, sinon je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. Notre amitié ne pourrait survivre à la destruction psychique de son remarquable esprit et de ses cœurs.

\- Comme si je ne le savais pas, Albator. Alérian est entre les meilleures mains possibles. Je fais confiance à l'équipe qui l'a pris en charge.

\- Je n'y croirai que lorsque je le verrai, menaça Albator en se levant pour quitter le bureau.

* * *

Le dîner dans le four, Chalandra avait servi un red bourbon à son mari, savourant pour sa part une eau fraîche puisqu'elle allaitait leur fils.

\- Tu as été dur avec Warius. Il a fait son possible, et ce qu'il croyait juste, à sa manière.

\- J'aime bousculer ce rigide Militaire, convint son époux. Et puis, je ne plaisantais pas un instant : rien ne passera jamais avant Alérian !

\- Nous serons là quand il aura fini de remonter la pente, assura la splendide rousse. L'appart que Dana a mis à notre disposition nous offre tout le confort et tout le nécessaire pour Aérandor.

Chalandra serra le bras de l'homme de sa vie.

\- Je te sens tellement tendu, angoissé… Alie va s'en sortir ! Il s'en tire toujours. Et nous sommes là, tous !

\- Je ne sais pas si, cette fois, ce sera suffisant, soupira Albator.

\- Il le faudra ! gronda Chalandra. Alie est bien trop important pour nous tous !

\- J'espère…

A un bip, Chalandra se redressa lentement, le ventre encore douloureux d'un interminable accouchement, les seins alourdis de lait.

\- Le rôti est grillé à sang. Je vais pouvoir servir le repas. Tu peux découper les tranches de viande pendant que je dépose légumes vapeur et croquettes au fromage ?

\- A ton service, ma beauté incandescente !

Après un baiser, le couple prit place à table pour un de ces tête-à-tête qu'ils appréciaient.


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

Zunia se redressa, pour s'incliner ensuite.

\- Denver, mon Roi.

\- Les Dragons sont réunis et saufs. Je n'ai plus à être une Majesté. Je suis un des vôtres, simplement.

\- Mais tu es venu chargé de ton aura, fit simplement Zunia. Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

\- Notre ami a besoin de notre aide.

La Grande Dragonne Noire secoua négativement la tête.

\- Non. Sans vouloir t'offenser, Majesté, je connais les Humains depuis bien plus longtemps que toi. Et Alérian doit compter sur les amis de sa condition. Nous n'avons que trop interféré avec lui. Ca l'a conduit aux limites de la folie ! Au contraire, mon Roi, nous ne devons plus nous mêler de rien !

\- Mais les Sanctuaires des Dragons, ils pourraient l'aider, insista Denver.

\- Patiente, je te prie.

\- D'accord, céda le Dragon de Poche. Mais je pense que nous pourrions intervenir. A commencer par Odjung qui l'a foudroyé !

Zunia eut comme un raclement de gorge.

\- Je ne peux pas pondre une seconde fois son œuf, s'excusa-t-elle presque.

\- De toutes façons, tu n'es plus en mesure de l'ingérer, à défaut de le dévorer tout cru ! J'ai choisi de te faire confiance. Je vais attendre que notre ami revienne à lui. Il a encore bien du pain sur la planche.

Zunia détourna le regard.

\- Je ne sais pas si, cette fois, il aura assez de forces…

\- Raison de plus pour l'aider ! glapit Denver. Ça me fend les cœurs de le savoir dans cet état !

\- Cela brise nos cœurs à tous, assura la Grande Dragonne Noire.

Têtes basses, les deux Dragons ne dirent plus rien.

* * *

N'en menant pas large, Warius s'était présenté à la porte du penthouse des Rheindenbach.

\- Mais je comprendrais que tu ne me laisses pas rentrer. Sans compter que je n'ignore pas qu'Albator se trouve à l'étage du dessous et s'il subodore seulement ma présence… Et ce Pirate est plus intuitif qu'un vieux sorcier !

\- Sois le bienvenu, amiral. Mais je ne peux t'accorder que quelques minutes. J'ai des bébés à allaiter.

\- C'est plus de temps que je n'en espérais. Albator est loin d'avoir tort : j'ai été à la fois complaisant et intransigeant avec ton mari.

\- Tu as fait ton boulot. D'autres gradés, quel que soit leur nombre d'étoiles, ne lui auraient pas laissé tant de libertés depuis toutes ces années ! Il a eu beaucoup de chance au milieu de toutes ses épreuves. Un red bourbon ?

\- Non, c'est un breuvage symbolique, à trinquer en compagnie d'amis balafrés, et toi tu ne peux pas boire ! Un simple gin tonic me suffira.

Danéïre s'assit après avoir servi son visiteur.

\- Que me veux-tu, amiral ?

\- J'espérais juste des nouvelles d'Alérian. Je suis son supérieur, je ne suis pas de sa famille, on me refuse logiquement tout accès à ses infos médico-psychiatriques, je n'aurai que le rapport final, quel qu'il soit, et dans longtemps. Acceptes-tu de me confier quelque chose ? Kropion et moi sommes ses frères de cœurs, nous nous inquiétons tant pour lui !

\- Je ne peux rien te dire, Warius.

L'amiral de la Flotte de la République Indépendante soupira.

\- Je n'avais guère d'espoirs…

\- Ce n'est pas cela, Warius ! se défendit précipitamment la jeune femme. C'est beaucoup plus simplement que je n'en sais pas plus, depuis un mois qu'il est interné !

\- Désolé…

Warius souffla profondément.

\- Cette info n'augure rien de bon. La thérapie va être longue, de nombreux mois supplémentaires…

\- Oui, ne compte pas sur mon mari avant bien longtemps. Tu ne le renverras pas au casse-pipe cette fois ! siffla Danéïre avec une virulence involontaire, mais sans nul doute latente en elle depuis des années !

De fait, bien qu'ayant pris la réplique en plein dans les gencives, Warius esquissa malgré tout un sourire amusé.

\- Tu es toujours aussi combattante, lieutenante Morivys ! Tu es la guerrière d'un guerrier !

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

\- Des soucis en perspective ? Oui, forcément ! Tu es moins là pour la santé mentale d'Alie que pour l'espoir de pouvoir le renvoyer se suicider sur le terrain !

\- La situation est préoccupante…

\- Elle l'est toujours ! vitupéra encore Danéïre. Et mon époux n'est pas opérationnel. Pour une fois, qu'on le laisse en paix ! Il a déjà bien assez à faire pour redevenir lui-même !

\- Je ne t'importunerai plus, promit Warius. Je ne pourrais être qu'un élément perturbateur pour Alie. Finalement, il vaut mieux que je ne puisse ni savoir et encore moins le voir ! Je me retire. Merci, Dana.

\- J'aurais moi aussi préféré d'autres nouvelles, avoua Danéïre, apaisée, les petits cris de ses filles depuis la chambre lui indiquant qu'elle avait à servir un double repas ! Si je sais quelque chose, je te l'apprendrai.

\- Merci.

Profondément reconnaissant, Warius se retira.

* * *

Ayant été à deux doigts de croiser Warius dans l'ascenseur, le seul menant en réalité au penthouse, Albator débarqua à son tour.

\- De la visite, Dana ?

\- Non, deux repas à servir plutôt !

Chalandra dépassa son époux.

\- Passe-moi le biberon où tu as tiré ton lait, je m'occuper de ton autre jumelle !

\- Merci.

\- Je vous laisse ! jeta Albator, les joues en feu. Je ne veux pas être plus indiscret !


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

A l'initiative de leur Roi, les Dragons s'étaient rassemblés. Zunia et sa famille avaient fait le déplacement.

\- Je suis votre Roi, dans les faits, mais dans la réalité je suis un des vôtres comme je l'ai déjà dit à Zunia. Néanmoins j'ai une requête à vous soumettre, mais rien ne vous oblige à y répondre par l'affirmative.

Les Dragons inclinèrent la tête, silencieux, attendant la suite du discours.

\- Notre ami Humain nous a conduit à un combat qui se voulait meurtrier mais au final nous en sommes tous revenus, sauf lui du point de vue mental… Nous ne pouvons rester sans rien faire bien qu'en concertation avec Zunia nous avons conclu qu'il n'était pas envisageable d'agir concrètement.

Le Dragon de Poche eut un soupir, voletant devant ses congénères.

\- J'ai l'intention de prier pour l'âme d'Alérian Rheindenbach, de jeûner également, autant de temps que de nécessaire. Mes prières seront meilleures avec l'appui de vos cœurs. Voilà donc la première de mes prières, vous êtes libres de vos choix. Vous avez déjà donné pour Alérian, je ne peux demander plus de sacrifice.

Du troupeau, une silhouette immaculée se détacha.

\- J'ai des torts à réparer, déclara Odjung. Je prierai et jeûnerai, jusqu'à l'épuisement et la mort si nécessaire.

Zunia rejoignit le Dragon Blanc, ses propres écailles d'ébène tranchant radicalement, son compagnon et leurs petits la suivant.

Et un à un les Dragons composèrent des cercles autour de Denver, unissant leurs prières et leurs cœurs.

* * *

Pas plus fier que ne l'avait été Warius, près de trois semaines auparavant, Albator s'était présenté aux portes du penthouse de son fils et de Danéïre.

\- Des nouvelles, Dana ?

\- Tu n'as pas été à l'antenne psychiatrique de l'Hôpital Militaire ?

\- Si, mais on m'a une fois de plus interdit tout accès au dossier ou à mon grand chéri ! Mais tu es sa femme, peut-être que…

\- Non, depuis le tout début je ne dispose pas de plus de passe-droit, rappela la jeune femme au teint de bistre et aux courtes boucles de jais. Le traitement de mon époux a commencé mais tous ceux de sa famille ont été compilés comme « éléments perturbateurs » j'imagine. Alérian doit se recomposer, de lui-même, avec ses propres forces et la thérapie. Il a supplié pour son internement, dans sa détresse émotionnelle il lui fallait une sacrée force de caractère pour agir ainsi !

\- Alie est un battant de première. Il l'a prouvé dès sa tendre adolescence, en partant à ma recherche. Mais je suis tout aussi admiratif que toi du courage qu'il lui a fallu pour se reconnaître malade, faible, et ayant besoin d'aides extérieures ! Et se remettre à des tiers est infâmant à notre orgueil de balafrés – sans doute une des raisons qui fait que nous fuyons les hôpitaux car nous n'y contrôlons plus rien… Bien, j'attendrai donc avec toi que nous puissions enfin revoir Alie !

\- Tu veux finir d'entrer et boire un verre, Albator ?

\- Oui, si tu n'as pas de lait à tirer. J'ai aidé Chalandra à le faire, pour Enysse nouvelle-née, mais toi tu es ma belle-fille, je n'ai pas à entrer dans l'intimité entre Alérian et toi !

\- Les jumelles dorment à poings fermés. Prends place.

Souriant, soulagé, Albator s'exécuta, se retrouvant en famille, et ce même si Alérian était absent pour bien longtemps encore.

* * *

A la dernière tournée de l'infirmier de son étage, Alérian avait docilement gobé les médicaments qu'il avait fait glisser avec une bonne gorgée d'eau.

\- Bonne nuit, Alérian. Demain sera un autre jour. Reposez-vous bien.

\- Merci, Jorim, fit le jeune homme à la chevelure d'acajou où tranchait la mèche blanche.

La porte du studio refermée, verrouillée selon le protocole de sécurité et non directement dirigé contre lui, quoique juste établi pour sa propre sauvegarde, Alérian regagna le coin à dormi sur la mezzanine surplombait les quelques mètres carrés aménagés pour lui faire un minimum oublier qu'il était dans une unité psychiatrique pour cas de long séjour.

Légèrement tremblant, et ce n'était pas dû à la climatisation qu'il ne pouvait contrôler, il s'allongea à même le matelas, ayant comme chaque soir rejeté au sol la couette légère.

Le jeune homme cligna légèrement des paupières, sentant ses yeux se mouiller sans qu'il puisse savoir pourquoi.

Alérian finit de s'allonger, étreignant l'oreiller contre sa poitrine.

Mais contrairement à tous les autres soirs, il n'angoissa pas, une boule au ventre, ayant peur de tout et de tous et de lui en premier !

Un sourire involontaire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'endormait enfin vraiment paisiblement, et cette fois ce n'était plus dû en partie dû à ses prescriptions médicales.

Il dormait profondément quand son sourire devint franc et que ses rêves étaient agréables, son sommeil ayant semblait-il repoussé tous ses cauchemars de combats et de sacrifices.

FIN


End file.
